One More Birthday To Remember
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Before the clock strikes twelve on May 31, Miley has something to tell her fiancee, and boy will it change their relationship...


**AN: In this one shot that I am now presenting to you, things will change forever between Michael and Miley. It will be for the good, so do not worry about that. With that said, please, read and enjoy.**

**ONE MORE BIRTHDAY TO REMEMBER**

Miley wanted to do something special for Michael's 21st birthday. She thought about it for a little while, and then she decided that she would surprise him with a trip to Disney World. Miley told him that they were going to Disney World, and she could not remove the grin from his face. He literally was so excited to go back to Disney World. She remembered the word back, because on the plane ride there, Michael shared with Miley that he went there for his birthday, along with his late mother, his brother Charles, and his older sister Miley.

As long as she has known him and as long as they have been together, she knew that Michael's mother was a really touchy subject, something that she knew to avoid when ever she can. Strangely, Michael did not react much when he mention his mother, although it was a sad way that she passed on, Michael seemed to be able to mention his mother without getting weepy about it. That was something that made Miley feel really proud of Michael, for some reason. Seeing the man that she loved with a smile on his face after all he has been through, hell, after all THEY have been through, it felt good seeing that.

* * *

It was wonderful seeing Michael run around Disney World as he was a child again. Miley was being dragged around the place by a twenty, soon to be twenty one, year old, as they went into various locations, and looked around the amusement park. Michael wanted to go on some rides, and Miley let him. She sat behind because she was not feeling really well. Michael felt sort of guilty for going on rides and not having Miley there with him enjoying the rides with him. Miley had an uneasy and queasy feeling in her stomach for some strange reason.

Well, it was not an unknown reason, at least to Miley, that is. Michael had no idea what she had to tell him, so it was going to be a big surprise when she eventually told him. She had to tell him soon, because his birthday was going to be over in less than twenty four hours.

"Miley, are you feeling alright?" Michael asked, coming up to her and taking a seat next to her.

"I am feeling alright, I just feel a little sick." Miley said, giving him a smile, but all the while trying to keep herself from getting sick all over again.

"Look, I am taking you back to the hotel room. We can spend the rest of the day there." Michael said.

Miley did not refuse, and let him take her back to the hotel room. She had to tell Michael tonight, before his birthday was over.

_I hope my courage does not desert me by then. _Miley thought to herself.

* * *

It was late in the evening, and Michael and Miley were watching some fireworks from their hotel room balcony. Michael sat quietly looking at all of the colors in the sky, and Miley was sitting on his lap looking on at the same sight as he was. Michael yawned, and looked around. The crowd below soon disappeared, and Michael led Miley into their hotel room.

"I would like to thank you for such a wonderful birthday." Michael said, hugging his fiancee around the waist. Miley smiled, and leaned into his embrace. Then the situation she was worrying about earlier came into her mind. Miley softly broke away, and sat on the bed, looking at him.

"Michael, we are getting married this Christmas, and seeing as how we are going to be husband and wife in about seven months, or less, I was wondering..." Miley trailed off.

"Yeah Miley?" Michael said.

"I was wondering, would you want to have children?" Miley asked him. Michael was sort of taken aback at that question, but then again, this was something that he was really thinking about ever since he proposed to her. He laid on the bed, and pulled her close to him.

"I would love to have children. I have always wanted to have children, and I am very good with kids." Michael said. Miley smiled, and gave him a kiss.

"Why ask about children?" Michael asked her. Miley gave him a smile, and leaned into his ear, and whispered in a low voice.

"Because I am pregnant, that's why."

**THE END**

**AN: Short, sweet, and to the point, just how I intended it to be. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
